Jedi Outcast
by The Fifth Marauder
Summary: Tesar Sebayante (from NJO), is exiled from the Jedi Order, and creates his own Jedi Order


Jedi Outcast  
  
Chapter 1 Tesar Sebayante flipped over a fallen Yuzzhan Vong, and slashed widely with his blue lightsaber. The Yuzzhan Vong warrior was now in two pieces. To his left, Lowbacca was fighting madly, slashing and hacking Yuzzhan Vong with his bronze lightsaber. Past Lowbacca, Tesar could see Zekk, a human Jedi Knight fighting as well. The Jedi Knights were surrounded. The Yuzzhan Vong were closing in on the tight group. Tesar did a quick count in his head. Jacen, Jaina, Lowbacca, Zekk, Tahiri, Tekli, Tenel Ka and himself. Eight of them. That sounded correct. However, there was no way all of them were going to survive. As one, the eight Jedi Knights ignited their lightsabers. The stuck them out straight in front of them, and began to move as a windmill, as they had practiced. They spun around and around, hitting any Yuzzhan Vong who got in their way. The Yuzzhan Vong were trying really hard to attack the Jedi, but they weren't succeeding. In the distance, Tesar spotted the small ship that the Jedi had appropriated. Finally, after breaking through the Yuzzhan Vong, the Jedi ran full throttle towards the ship, using the Force to move them faster. Finally, they ran into the ship. Jaina and Lowbacca fired up the engines, and Zekk and Tesar took the weapon stations. After setting course for hyperspace, the ship jumped, and they were free from the Yuzzhan Vong.  
Chapter 2 As the ship flew into Eclipse, the Jedi lodging for the time being, Tesar saw a group of Jedi waiting to welcome them. They were mostly trainees, but he saw Saba Sebayante, his Jedi mentor, waiting as well. As the eight of them landed, the trainees excitedly asked for details from the battle. However, Saba informed them that they were wanted by the Jedi council. Excusing themselves, they went to see the Jedi masters. The Jedi council was a select group of Jedi, all of them masters. The head of the council was Master Luke Skywalker. Also in the group were some of the first trainees from the Jedi academy. Tesar was somewhat worried about this meeting. Never before had he been asked to a council meeting. The council was already seated, waiting. Tesar recognized most of the council. There was Master Skywalker, and his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker. Tesar also saw Streen, Kirana Ti, Kyp Durron, Clighal, Tionne, Kam Solusar, Kyle Katran, and Corran Horn. The Jedi council sat quietly, and Master Skywalker addressed the eight. "How did you fare against the Yuzzhan Vong?" As the leader of the commando Jedi Knights, Jacen answered. "We suffered no casualties. The Yuzzhan Vong suffered many losses, but not enough to make a difference in the war. Also, we were able to make contact with Admiral Ackbar and some of the other leaders who have gone into hiding. We bring the unfortunate news of Chief of State Borsk Fey'la's death. For now, Admiral Ackbar is filling in. Right now, they are planning their escape from Coruscant. They plan to come here. That is all." "Very well. I will inform Han of this information. He will want to make sure there are more ships for our fleet. Also, Leia will need to know that we are in need of more rooms. Now, you are all dismissed." Breathing a sigh of relief, Tesar walked away with the others, talking animatedly to Lowbacca about how well the battle had gone. Then, spotting Saba, he excused himself and walked over to her. Saba was teaching a small group of trainees how to use their lightsabers. Since the battle with the Yuzzhan Vong was fast approaching, the New Republic needed all available Jedi Knights to fight. Right now, a mixed group of Wookies, Rodians, humans, and other species were practicing with their practice sabers. However, they stopped when Tesar walked up and slid on a helmet and started practicing with them. They watched his movements flow with the Force as it directed him towards every projectile. However, Tesar had gotten into the practice. He paid little attention to anything else. He did not even notice the small child who had come up to touch ask him a question. When the young boy touched Tesar's arm, Tesar thought it was an attack, and started attacking the youngster. Before he knew it, the young boy was dead. Tesar threw off his helmet, realizing what he had done. He had struck down a young Jedi. He had killed an innocent life. He knew that he would be punished. He walked towards the council room, awaiting his trial.  
Chapter 3 Master Skywalker had a grave look upon his face. "Tesar Sebayante, you have struck down a young, unarmed Jedi. Because of this, the council has decided that you are to be. outcasted! Now, go to your dormitory and clear it out. You will be given a small fighter, and asked to leave here. We do not want to see you again, unless you can prove yourself worthy as a Jedi." Tesar walked slowly back to his dormitory. He pulled out his two extra Jedi robes, and his various blasters and other weapons. Packing them all into a small bag he slung over his shoulder, he exited the room. He felt the weight of his lightsaber hitting against his thigh. The memories swept over him. When he arrived at the hangar, he saw that Master Skywalker and Saba were both there. They did not say anything. Instead, they simply indicated his fighter, and gave him two bags, one filled with food, and the other filled with enough credits to keep him going for a year. He climbed into the fighter, and powered up the engines. Then, he took off into space. Tesar flew for many days, and finally found himself in the orbit around Coruscant. He flew in past the Yuzzhan Vong sensors, and landed near one of the polar ice caps. Then, sticking his food satchel in his bag, and hanging the credits bag on his belt, he snuck off to where he had helped his friends find the remains of the New Republic. There, he informed Admiral Ackbar of his demise, and asked for permission to escort them to Eclipse, and then flying off somewhere else. Admiral Ackbar agreed, and Tesar stressed the importance of leaving that hour. So, Admiral Ackbar issued a decree, and soon, twenty Corellian corvettes, along with other ships, were in hyperspace, flying towards Eclipse. When the Jedi base was in sight, Tesar broke formation, and headed somewhere else. Tesar finally landed on Selonia, one of the five inhabited worlds in the Corellian system. There, he managed to find some Selonians, Drall, and other species who had a talent in the Force. He formed these few Force- able creatures into a small group of Jedi. He taught them everything he knew about the Force. They built their own lightsabers, and learned the ways of the Force. Finally, Tesar looked around at the new Jedi he had formed. There were eleven others. Three Selonians, two Drall, three Rodians, two Wookies, and an Ithorian, plus Tesar, formed the new Jedi group. Tesar was proud of his accomplishment, but he still wanted to be accepted by the Jedi council. So, when news of the war hit Corellia, Tesar took his Jedi Knights, and flew towards Coruscant, where the battle was being waged.  
Chapter 4 Tesar had called his little band the Unauthorized Jedi, because none of his trainees had actually been taught as real Jedi. However, he knew that they had the Force talent, and they had passed all of the tests he had had to pass. So, he knew that they were ready to battle. The twelve of them landed in a secluded area, and all jumped out. Aside from their lightsabers, all of them carried two blasters a piece. Tesar led them towards where the Jedi were fighting. He could see Lowbacca pushing the Yuzzhan Vong, attacking them with his bronze lightsaber. Around him, all the other Jedi were fighting as well. Tesar signaled to his Unauthorized Jedi, and ignited his blue lightsaber. Then, he charged through the Yuzzhan Vong, attacking every single one who got within the length of his lightsaber. All around him, his Unauthorized Jedi were doing the same. The battle was quickly over after the arrival of the Unauthorized Jedi, and their outcast leader. All the Yuzzhan Vong were captured and executed. Tesar and his team had saved the day for the New Republic. But it was a hard loss. Only five remained of the Unauthorized Jedi. Two Selonians, a Drall, a Wookie, and the Ithorian had all made it. Master Skywalker took them in, and trained them as true Jedi. Also, Tesar was reinstated as a Jedi, and joined the ranks of the memorable Jedi. 


End file.
